


Delerious

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, hal got hit, infirmary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: Hal got hit during a fight and now he's drugged out in the infirmary. Should be fun. originally posted on wattpad 3/23/2016





	Delerious

"Barrrrrrrrry?" Hal drawled. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

Barry sat up in his chair but tried not to look too alarmed. They were in a hospital, the League Infirmary to be exact. Hal was hopped up on pain killers after their battle with Grodd and his apey goons had broken three of Hal's ribs and fractured his left femur. He'd be a lot better by tomorrow, but Barry felt terrible about it. After all, he had been the one to call for backup. He should have been able to handle it by himself.

Hal giggled, bringing Barry back to the situation at hand. "You're doing the thing."

"What thing?" Barry asked. He tried not to change his expression so he could more easily determine what Hal found so funny. It only made the Lantern laugh harder.

Barry cracked a worried smile. "Stop it, GL, you'll disturb your ribs. Don't want them healing funny, do you?"

"The eyebrow thing." Hal calmed down and stared contentedly at Barry's face. Barry didn't mind. It gave him a chance to stare at Hal.

He had the beginnings of a huge shiner over his left eye, but that was the worst of it on his face. Thank God. J'onn gave him stitches in a couple places, but the biggest problems were probably his bones. Barry sighed. At least he'd been able to set his injuries during battle. They weren't as bad as they could have been.

"Hey, Bear?" Hal asked.

Barry cracked a bigger smile at the nickname. "Yeah?"

Hal's head lolled to the side in contentment. "Will you sing for me?"

Barry laughed. "Hal, I'm not going to sing you a lullaby."

"Bedtime story?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeee?" Barry couldn't resist the sad face next to him. It really was a depressing sight.

"Hal," Barry started, but he sighed and gave in. "Once upon a time--"

"Yay!"

Barry hushed the other man with a smile. "Shh. Let me tell it.

"Once upon a time there was a wonderful little boy. He was full of energy and life. Nothing could bring him down. He had friends throughout the land. Then one day, an angry old man came to the little boy's village. He told the boy that if he didn't stop being so happy all the time, he'd become just as angry as the old man and all of his friends would leave him.

"The boy was shocked. He didn't believe he could ever be that angry. So, the boy told off the old man. When he was finished, the old man grinned angrily.

"'I told you it would happen!' The old man exclaimed repeatedly. 'I told you, I told you!'

"Then, suddenly, the old man turned on the boy and pointed a gnarled finger. 'For doubting me, you will receive four months of late Watchtower shifts!'

"Now at this, the boy was very confused. Watchtower shifts? What did that mean? But the old man suddenly poofed away and in his place was a grumpy billionaire playboy. 'Now if you'll excuse me,' the playboy said, 'I have to go score some ladies and continue my never ending war on crime.'"

Hal was laughing too hard again so Barry had to stop talking to scold him.

"Hal, you'll pop your stitches."

Hal giggled a little quieter. "I like... I like how you did his... His voice. You went all deep and... And you did a Gotham accent."

Barry smiled and took Hal's hand. "I've learned how to make fun from the best."

Hal grinned and squeezed Barry's hand back. "Damn right."

They fell into a comfortable silence and Barry felt all his regrets melt away. He still hated that Hal was stuck in the infirmary for the next two weeks, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Barry was never sick so he had plenty of days to take. He could entertain Hal as much as necessary.

Barry looked down. Hal was snoring, as was to be expected. Barry was surprised he'd lasted that long. Hal's morphine dosage was pretty high.

He sighed with a small smile. This was what he fought for. This was why Barry was a hero. So he could come home and occasionally have these brief moments of happiness.

Barry laid his head on Hal's hospital bed next to their clasped hands. He could call it in to the department tomorrow. Right then, all he needed was to fall asleep next to Hal.


End file.
